Ready or Not
by Red0313
Summary: Mulder meets a little girl who will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

It was Saturday morning, and Scully called me up saying she needed me. Now, Scully rarely needs me. She rarely, if ever, admits that she needs me. So, I immediately jumped in the car and made it to Scully's apartment within twenty minutes-record time. I was nervous to say the least. So many things had ran through my mind. Was she sick? Is she okay? Did something happen? So, while in the car, I prepared myself for the worst. I gave myself a locker room pep talk. I got out of the car and made my way to her front door.

At her door, I heard the television blaring. It sounded like she was watching cartoons. That's not plausible. I knocked on the door. Within a few seconds, a little girl answered the door. I checked the door to make sure that I had the right apartment. I did. I look past the little girl and see Scully towel drying her hair. She looks a little flustered.

"Hey, Mulder. Good morning. I am glad you could make it!" She smells delicious and I am taking in the Sans-Make up Scully. I realize I have been staring. "Oh, yeah. Well, you said you needed me, so here I am." I throw my hands out presenting myself. She laughs a little. "Have you two been acquainted with one another?" The little girl shakes her head vigorously. Scully looks at me and I realize I have to make the first move.

"My name is Fox Mulder. I go by Mulder, though. What is your name?" I say with my 'child' voice. The little girl surprises me. "Hello, my name is Cecilia. My friends call me Cc. So, you can call me Cc." She says this so professional like. She even holds out her hand. I am completely speechless. I look at Scully and she looks proud, as she should. This little girl is a Einstein. She may even be a Scully clone. The little girl runs back over to the television and finishes the movie she was once watching. I think it is Beauty and the Beast- don't quote me.

I look at the girl. She looks to be about eight. She has long, chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, a cute little nose, ivory skin tone, and perfect red lips. She looked just like Scully, only brown hair. She even had that little mole Scully conceals above her lip. "Scully, is there something you aren't telling me?" She raises her eyebrow. We have a staring match for a couple seconds. She eventually gives and says, "no, what are you talking about, Mulder?" Is she serious? "Oh, I don't know. How about who that child is. Is that your daughter in there?" She laughs. She looks at me and gauges me reaction. "Oh, your serious, aren't you, Mulder?" I nod my head. "Mulder, that is not my child. Where on Earth did you get that idea from?" I scoff. I look back and forth between the girls.

Cecilia- I mean, Cc- walks into the kitchen with her cereal bowl and drops it in the sink. She looks at me with a toothless smile and runs back onto the couch. "Scully, in a few years, she could be your twin!" I catch Scully looking at Cc. "Yeah, you're right, Mulder. But, she is not my child. She is Charlie and Bethany's child. So relax. I just have her for the night. Beth had a family emergency and they couldn't take Cc. So, they left me in charge." She walks over to the coffee pot and pours us both coffee. "That is why I called you. We are going to go hang out today, and I was hoping you could 'escort' us, " she says using air quotes. She doesn't need an escort. She wants help with a child. "Oh, I see where you are going with this. You need help baby sitting. Hey, does this remind you of high school? You know, when you would baby sit and sneak your boyfriend over?" I poke her in the side and get a little smile out of her. "I wouldn't know, Mulder. I never had a boyfriend in high school, " she says with obvious sadness. I quickly crack a joke to lighten the mood. "Well, Scully, I wouldn't mind fulfilling that fantasy for you." I wiggle my eyebrows a little and watch her blush.

Cc walks in carrying her backpack. She is dressed in sparkling leggings, a blue t-shirt, and black boots that go to her mid calf. She looked adorable and I knew that, given time, boys were going to be chasing her. "I am ready to start the day Aunt Dana." I don't have any idea what were are doing, but I suppose I would be up for the ride. "Ok, baby. Let me go change into my clothes and we can head out. Give me five minutes. Clean up your mess." The little girl pouts but she obeys Scully. Five minutes later, as promised, Scully comes out in a blue t-shirt, dark jeans, and black boots. She dressed just like Cc, except in jeans . I look at Scully and smile. "We have to wear matching outfits, Mulder. I didn't have the exact outfit, but pretty close, right?" Yes, pretty close indeed. They looked like mother and daughter.

"Aunt Dana, you look beautiful. Thank you for matching my outfit! Can we go now?" The little girl had an impressive whine. Scully laughed, "yes, we can go." I stand there awkwardly. "Fox, are you going to come?" I realize Cc is staring at me. "Do you want me to come?" I ask her. I don't want to ruin her time with 'Aunt Dana.' She gives it some thought. I almost think she is going to say no, but I realized the little girl is scheming something. I can't figure it out yet, but I know she is up to no good. I've seen that look before. "Only if you promise to push me on the swing!" Scully giggles. If that is what it takes to make Scully smile, I would be up for her little games. "Alright. I suppose I can do that." She jumped in the air, yelled a yes, and grabbed my hand. Soon we were out the door for an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

I may have forgotten to say in the first chapter, so I am saying it now : I do not own anything.

Apparently we were going to the park, to start out with. Cc had planned the whole day. I could only imagine what we were going to do. We were going to go to Meadow Park, just down the street from Scully's apartment. As we were walking, people were staring and smiling. At first I was a little confused, then I quickly realized what the big deal was. Scully, Cecilia, and I, looked like a family; we looked like a happy family. With Cc between Scully and I, holding both our hands, we resembled happy, protective parents. Scully and I even looked to be Cc's biological parents. I glanced down and felt a smile plaster across my face. The moment was precious, but the thought of Scully and me with a child brought a wave of happiness through my whole body.

Scully caught my smile and whispered in my ear, "her happiness is infectious, isn't it?" It certainly was, and seeing Scully happy was a huge bonus. We finally arrive at the park, and Cc throws her backpack on the ground. "Fox, are you hungry?" I cringe at my first name, and I decide to nip that bad habit in the butt right away. "It's Mulder, and yes, I am starving." She looks at my funny, and I see a glint in her eye. This kid is fearless. "I like Fox, so I think I will call you Fox." I look at Scully and she shrugs. I guess I should pick my battles, and this is not my battle.

"Fine, what have you got packed for lunch?" I decide not to ruin the day with my attitude and quickly change the subject. She pulls out three sandwiches. The first is PB&J, the second is Bologna, and the last one is Turkey. I know I must choose wisely. I know Scully loves Turkey and the kid probably loves PB&J. She looks at me with her Bambi like eyes. "Go ahead, Fox, pick your favorite sandwich. I made them myself." I give a skeptical look towards Scully. "Choose a sandwich, Mulder!" I choose Bologna, and everyone seemed happy with my choice.

Ten minutes later I am finishing off Cc's sandwich. I ate mine in three big bites. It turns out, the child makes a killer Bologna sandwich. She couldn't finish hers, so she shoved it in my face. I ate it. I wasn't happy about it, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. She put a little too much peanut butter on it, so I was feeling thirsty. My face must have showed, because the next thing I knew, Cc was handing me a Capri sun.

"Thank you, Cc!" I was a sucker for this child already, and she knew it. She could make me do anything. I knew why, too. This little girl was just like Scully, and let's be honest, I would do anything Scully asked. This girl was going to play me like a fiddle.

"Alright, Fox, I am ready for an underdog!" Great. The last time I did an underdog was for Sam, and she kicked me in the head. But, I promised Cc that I would. Who was I to back out of a promise.

We ran over to the swings while Scully cleaned up our lunch mess. I gave Cc a couple pushes and then decided it was time to do the underdog. I pulled back, ran underneath her, and she grazed my head with her shoe. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would, but it still caught me by surprise. "Oh, Fox. Are you okay!" She was giggling, but I know she was still concerned. "Yeah, I am fine. I hope that was fun, because I don't think I can do that again!"

Scully pulls out a blanket from Cc's backpack and lays it out perfectly. She lays down under some shade, protecting her Irish skin, and I lay down right next to her. She surprises me by cuddling up next to me. "Thank you for coming with us, Mulder. She's quite the handful, but she seems to adore you." Hearing Scully's remake made my heart melt.

"Scully, I couldn't imagine spending my day anywhere else. The child is a blast, but I think she is plotting something. Call me paranoid, but she is up to something. I can see it in her eyes." I feel Scully giggle next to me. I know I am not wrong about this one. She looks me straight in the eyes. "Mulder... you're paranoid." I scoff. "Alright, Scully, we will see who is right. We always do." She gives me a slap but I know I am right, like 98 percent of the time, so I am not worried at all.

Cc comes running over. "Aunt Dana, I am ready for the next adventure." Scully and I look at each other. Oh, an adventure today will be. I have to say, the academy never prepared me for this. I kind of wish they had.

TO BE CONTINUED

Please leave reviews :)

Red


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't sure what our next adventure was going to be, but I braced myself. Knowing my luck, we would probably go shopping. That's probably where I would draw the line.

We get in a taxi and Cc whispers to the taxi driver where she wants to go. I look towards Scully and she just gives me a shrug. "Just go with it, Mulder. How bad could it be?" She is right, of course, the kid is eight, what could she possibly get us into? "Ok, Scully, I trust you." This brings a smile to her beautiful face. I smile back and she grabs my hand. She quickly looks away, but I am stuck staring at our joined hands.

I look up, not wanting to stare too long, and catch Cc staring at our intertwined hands. I looked at her to gauge her reaction. She had a smile, just like Scully's, upon her face. Was I stuck in the movie The Parent Trap? It sure felt like it. This kid was trying to get us to admit our feelings. I just couldn't decide how I felt about it.

Before I knew it, we were at our destination. Would you believe me if I told you that the kid brought us to a baseball park? I felt like a kid again. I looked at Cc and Scully, and they were already out of the car. "Fox, are you coming?" Ha! What a silly question. I was so excited I was paralyzed. Scully was standing there, arms cross, with a smug smile on her face.

I get out, walk close to Scully, and bend down to whisper in her ear, "fine, you were right." She looks at me and nods her head. "I told you so, Mulder." I know she was just itching to say that.

So, we were at the baseball park. What were we going to do here? I turn around to ask Cc what her big idea was, and I noticed she was handing me a baseball glove from her backpack. "What kind of bag is that? Did you take Mary Poppins bag from her?" I go to walk over to look inside, as to prove my point. "Fox, this isn't an X-file."

I grasp my heart. "Scully, your mini me has an attitude just like yours!" I hear them both giggle. "Fox, go to first base and play catch with me!" This little girl is bossy. But, I haven't played catch in forever, so I am not going to complain.

"Wooh, Wooh!" I hear Scully call after us. "Both of you need to put sunscreen on!" We look at each other, and know what we have to do. "But, Aunt Dana, do we haaave to," we both whine at the same time. "Yes, because I don't want to hear about it hurting later. Now, get your butts over here!" I give a quick pout. "Fine, but I am not happy about this, " I say to her. I hear Cc say, "yeah, me either!"

Scully gives us both a glare that shuts us up really quick. After two coats of sunscreen and the okay from Scully, I run to first base and before I know it, a baseball is being thrown towards me.

"Wooh, you got an arm on you, kid!" I felt my hand sting from the ball. I shook it in a dramatic effect. I heard her baby giggle and relished in it. "Ok, Fox, throw it back to me!" I can't decide how I want to throw this. Do I throw it gently, underhand, or do I throw it like she did? I was at war with myself. "Mulder, throw the damn ball!" I hear Scully yell at me. "Simmer down, Scully!"

I decide that I am going to gently throw it. She catches it, like a pro. "Fox, you throw like a girl!" I scoff. "Yeah, well, I thought you might catch like a girl!"

This little girl stole my heart. I decided I would tease her. It always worked on Scully, why not on her twin? "In your dreams, Foxy!" Ohhhh, burn. She's good! "Foxy? That's it!" She really just went there. That was my childhood nickname that I hated. So, I do the only sensible thing. I chase her down.

"You're going to regret saying that!" She looks at me with wide eyes and takes off. She runs behind Scully. "Oh, you're going to hide behind your aunt? Well played, Grasshopper." She giggles. "Well, I know Aunt Dana scares you. Plus, I know she can kick your butt any day."

"Yeah, well..." I am at a loss for words. She is right. I wouldn't ever mess with Scully. She has a mean right hook. "Oh, Mulder..." I look at Scully, and she has a huge grin on her face.

"Okay, Foxy, will you throw me a couple grounders and pop flies?" She looks at me, bats her lashes, and smiles. "You know I will!"

After a few pitches, and throws from Scully, we head to the local ice cream shop. "Fox, are you having a good day?" She looks at me with Scully eyes. I smile down at her. I pick her up, throw her on my shoulders, and continue walking. "Why yes, I am having a fantastic day. Are you?"

"Ahhh, Fox, I can almost touch the sky!" I take that as a yes, and throw a lazy arm around Scully's shoulder. I give Scully a quick kiss on her cheek, and she looks at me. "Thank you, Mulder." I know she was thanking me for multiple things that day. "Anything for you, Scully."

Please leave me a review :) :) :)

RED


	4. Chapter 4

After eating ice cream, we went home to eat dinner.

"Aunt Dana, what is for dinner," I hear Cc ask. I am also wondering so my ears perk up. I hope it isn't a salad. I don't know how Scully consumes so much lettuce. She's like a rabbit. I smile at that thought.

"We are having steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans," Scully proudly states. This must be my reward for helping her out today. She never cooks steak, unless I am eating.

"Scully..." I say sweetly, with a huge grin. I walk over to her, lean down, and give her a quick kiss. I wasn't sure if she was going to be okay with it, but there was only one way to find out.

After my daring kiss, she looked up at me and smiled. I saw a faint blush, but at least I didn't feel a right hook. The odds were in my favor tonight. I wonder how far I could push it?

As if reading my mind, Scully says, "don't push your luck, Mulder..." I see a smile creep up on her face and know she is kidding. Thank God too, because I felt my heart in my throat. I don't think I could live if Scully rejected me.

I was lost in thought, until I felt a little girl attach herself to my leg. "Fox, will you watch a movie with me?" I didn't think before I agreed, and that was my first mistake. "I'd love to!"

That is how I ended up watching The Little Mermaid. And that is also when Cc made her move.

"Fox, I know you love my Aunt Dana. And I don't mean love. I mean in love," she says calmly, not even looking away from the TV. I choke on my spit. This kid is good. "Are you going to tattle on me?" I am a little nervous. "Don't be silly, Fox. Besides, she probably already knows, everybody else does." Is she right?

"Wooh, what are you talking about?" How obvious have I been that an eight year old can see it. "You kissed her like two times today. And you hold her like my daddy holds my mommy."

I nod my head and think about it. "Can I tell you a secret, Fox." Oh, boy. Here we go. I know what that means. Sam used to tell me secrets all the time. Little girls have the best secrets. "Yes, you can tell me anything, " I say with a smile.

"Well, I overheard my mommy and Aunt Dana talking; I was pretending to watch a movie. I heard Aunt Dana tell my mommy that you still haven't made a move, that she will probably be waiting forever." Cc looked guilty as hell, but proud of herself all at the same time.

I took a big gasp. "Mulder, are you okay?" I apparently drew attention to myself. "Yeah, Scully, I just couldn't believe that Ariel gave her voice to the sea witch." I hear Scully giggle and buy into my lie. "Well, that just proves that a woman will do almost anything for a man she loves." I look at Cc and she looks at me with a smug grin. I decide to push things a little further.

"Would you do that, Scully?" I hear her sigh. "Well, I would hope I wouldn't have to. I suppose that I would, if it came down to it. But, altering myself, so that a man will fall in love with me, seems absurd. I want someone to love me for all that I am. I don't want to have to change." That is such a Scully answer.

I laugh at her response. She must never have watched Disney movies as a child. "Well, do you care to hear what I think?"

"Always, Mulder." She says with a smile. I walk over to her. "I think that it was an appropriate sacrifice. She couldn't be with him while she had a tail. The only thing she did was replace her tail with legs. Her heart was still the same. And, if she could get the prince to fall in love with her, even though she had no voice, than that must be true love. They were complete opposites, with obstacles to overcome, yet in the end, they fell madly in love." I say the last part softly, but quickly add, "if it means anything, I think you are perfect just the way you are, Scully."

I walk away from her, leaving her to her thoughts. I walk over to Cc, guessing she had heard the conversation. She had, I can see the gleam in her eyes.

"Alright, Freud, what do I do?" She looks at me funny, but then gets serious. "Fox, just kiss her. Why do you have to make it so complicated, " she says with a sigh. I think about it for a second. I really am making this more complicated than it has to be, aren't I.

My thoughts are interrupted by Scully calling us for dinner. We pause the movie and rush over to the dinner table. I can feel Scully thinking.

TBC. Please Leave reviews :)

Red


	5. Chapter 5

Scully was thinking. I could feel her thoughts radiating off her. Her facial expressions gave nothing away. She had a fantastic poker face. I wanted to pry, but I didn't think that was the smartest move. Prying would be like backing her in a corner. She would freak out. If I wanted to know what she was thinking, I would have to patiently wait. Scully wasn't going to tell me anything, anytime soon. So, I ate my dinner and pretended like nothing had happened, just as she had wanted it.

"Scully, this is fantastic. You're a great cook." I saw her blush, and I was guiltily proud of myself. "Before I joined the FBI, I cooked all the time. You'd be surprised how tranquil it will make you feel." I giggled a little. Anything domestic sounded boring. "I am sure I would, Scully."

The topic quickly changed when Cc made her presence known. "Aunt Dana, did you get dessert?" Scully and I both laughed. "Cc, you haven't even finished your dinner, and you're already asking for dessert, " Scully asked. "What, I just want to make sure to save room," Cc said in a no-nonsense tone. "Yeah, well, you just worry about putting the healthy foods in your body for now, young lady."

I couldn't stop staring at Scully. She was so motherly that it melted my heart. I once again let myself indulge in a family fantasy with Scully. She would look so beautiful pregnant, and I've seen a child attached to her hip. She looked gorgeous and carefree with a child in tow. I only wish that she could have that life. But, I secretly wish that I could be the one to give her that life.

"Mulder, you're staring. Are you okay?" I give her a sheepish smile. "Yeah, sorry, Scully, I guess I just was lost in thought." It was a lame excuse, and she knew it. I could see it in her eyes. She knew exactly what I was thinking. Silently she told me to knock that kind of thinking off. "Well, you got lost, because it's unfamiliar territory," she retorted. Leave it to Scully to have a snarky comeback. I nudge Cc. "Aunt Dana from left field." Cc doesn't understand what I am trying to say.

"I don't get it, Fox. Aunt Dana is in the kitchen." I have to laugh at this. "What I mean is, your aunt had an unexpected come back, and it came out of nowhere." Cc seems to understand now, and she giggles with me. "Yeah, she does that, " Cc defends Scully.

After dinner, Scully gives us each an ice cream cone and tells us to sit down and finish our movie. I feel guilty for leaving her with the dishes, but I actually wouldn't mind finishing the movie. I know that Ariel and the Prince marry, but I want to see how the plot unfolds. Hanging out with a little girl all day has rubbed off on me. But, my curiosity has always gotten the best of me.

"Mulder, you aren't actually getting into this movie are you," Scully says while she sits down next to me on the couch. I look at her and notice she is eating an ice cream cone too. "If I said yes, would that make me less of a man?" She looks at me for a second. I actually worry that she is going to tell me that it in fact does make me a little feminine.

"Mulder, if anything, it makes you more of a man. It is actually a huge turn on when a male can sit and watch a chick flick without worrying about being insulted. It is especially a turn on when he is watching it with a child and it is a Disney movie. Just to let you know." I see her blush when she divulges this information. It takes me by surprise.

"So, all I had to do was watch a Disney movie and hang out with some kids, and the women would have thrown themselves at me?" She shakes her head yes. I hear her stifle a laugh. "Well, that would have been nice to know." I fake disbelief. It doesn't matter. I already found the one person I want to spend forever with. And she has just witnessed me with a child all day.

"So, does this mean you are turned on now, Scully?" I have to tease her. Before Scully can answer, Cc saves her. "Ewww, get a room!" I had almost forgotten about the child sitting so close to me. Scully and I both blush furiously. I throw and arm around Scully and Cc, and we finish our movie. Once it is over, Scully declares bedtime.

"Alright, little girl, it is bedtime," Scully says soft yet in a firm tone. Cc looks at me. "Hey, don't look at me. You heard the boss." I see Cc grab her bear and head for the spare bedroom. "Fox, will you at least tuck me in?" Oh, this kid is good. I love it. Me tucking a child in will definitely be a score. "I would love to, Cc." I look at Scully. She smiles at me and knows what I am up to. Nevertheless, I know I just scored three points.

Once I get Cc tucked it, she lays it all out for me. I catch myself getting suckered in. "Okay, here is the game plan, Fox..."

TBC!

Please leave a review! They seriously make me smile :)

RED


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own Cc.

"Wait a minute. Why do you want to help me?" I had to know why this child was playing matchmaker.

"Because, Fox, you love my Aunt Dana. I can see it in your eyes. Plus, you make her smile. Why do you ask. Do you not want her?"

This kid was for real. I still couldn't grasp her intelligence. "You want to help me, because you think I make her happy?" She nods her head. "Fox, if you don't make a move, some other guy will ask her out. Then how would you feel?"

How would I feel? I would be devastated. I see the way men look at Scully. But, once they see the look I give them, they flee. I make sure to let them know she is not available. I feel guilty about it, because I am denying her happiness, but I can't let someone be with My Scully. Just the thought of another guy with her drives me insane. Nobody is good enough for her, not even I. But, at least I am willing to be her prince charming.

"I guess I would be crushed," I say honestly. "Well, Fox, just kiss her. Just like Eric kissed Ariel. True love's kiss always wins." I have to smile at this. "But, what if I am not her true love?" That thought makes me panic. "You never know until you try. I will see you tomorrow. Good night, Fox." I nodded my head. "Good night, kiddo."

I walk out into the living room in a daze. Scully is sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey, Mulder, is she finally asleep?" I bob my head.

"She is a lot to take in huh," Scully asks me. I just wonder how much Cc has talked to Scully about me.

"Scully, I don't know how to ask you this but..." I fade out. She is looking at me, waiting for me to finish. "Does Cc always play matchmaker." Scully looks at me with a huge smile.

"Well, she usual talks to me about finding a boyfriend, but she hasn't actually made an attempt to find one for me... why do you ask?" I let out a sigh of relief.

"She said a few things tonight, and I just got the feeling she was trying to set us up." Scully paled a bit. "I don't even want to know what she said." Ha. The hell you don't.

"Well, I know you are waiting for me to make a move. Is that true Scully? Do you want me to make a move?"" She looked stunned. She resembled a deer caught in headlights.

"Mulder, that was girl talk. I didn't think she had overheard us talking." She was panicking. I just backed her in a corner, but I felt like it was about time we stopped doing this little dance.

"So, you don't want me to make a move?" I pushed her even further. If Cc was right, and lets be honest the kid knew her stuff, Scully wanted me just as bad as I wanted her.

"I do, but I..." she was definitely panicking. Whenever she was speechless, I knew I had her. So, I did what I had to do. I leant over and kiss her on the lips. It was a tender kiss and I let her set the pace. I didn't want to freak her out. I went to pull away, scared I had made the wrong move, when Scully grabbed my head and kissed me back. It was a passionate kiss, full of love and longing.

We broke apart and smiled at each other. "Well, it's about time, " says Scully who found her voice. "Seriously," is all I can say back. This time I am the one speechless. Scully laughs at that.

"Mulder, I am tired. Can we go to bed now?" I waggle my eyebrows. She playfully slaps me. "What, Scully, you set me up for that." I saw how red she turned. I knew we weren't going to do anything other than cuddle, and to be honest, I was fine with that.

"We have a child in the house, Mulder. Don't you be getting any ideas, or I will not hesitate kicking you out of the bed. You better be a gentleman."

I grasp my heart. "Scully, I can't believe you don't trust me!" She looks at me, "Mulder... you know exactly what I mean; save it."

I let it go, for now. "Alright, Scully, do I at least get to hold you?" She smiles at me, a rare Scully smile that makes my heart flutter. "I'd like that, Mulder."

Please leave a review - RED


	7. Chapter 7

First off, I want to thank all my followers and the people who have added this story to their favorites. That means soooo much to me. Also, I want to thank all the fans who have left reviews. You guys have no idea what that does to my heart! Anyway, enough with the gushy stuff. Here is another chapter. Maybe two more to go.

I woke up in a panic, but then I quickly realized it was Sunday morning. I had ditched church, and felt guilty about it. Then, I remembered why I had ditched church. I had Cc for the night. I checked the clock and it read 10:13. Great, I had slept in about three hours past the time the stinker wakes up. I wonder what kind of mischief she has gotten into.

I flip the covers off of me in defeat and notice that the other side of the bed is unmade. All the sudden my memories hit me. Mulder had stay the night with me last night. We finally crossed that line and opened Pandora's box. We cuddled up together like 'little baby cats' as Mulder had eloquently put it. As soon as he threw an arm around my waist, I was out like I light. I slept like the proverbial rock.

Out of nowhere, I was pulled out of my daydream by a yelp from Mulder. My ears perked up. I heard Cecilia giggle, and the sound of bacon cooking. My mind conjures up the images of Mulder getting hit with grease. I smile at this. He never really was a cook. I listen closer and hear the coffee pot. He was undoubtedly making me breakfast in bed. I allowed myself to bask in a feminine fantasy.

Soon I heard Mulder and Cc make their way down to the bedroom. I quickly feigned sleep. I listened closely and heard my door squeak open. Then I heard Cc, "dang, she can sleep forever. Is she alive?" Mulder stifles a giggle. "Here, let me see that water cup." I know what he is up to immediately.

"I would think twice before you do that, Fox Mulder," I warn playfully before he can dump the cup of water on me. "How do you do that, Scully?" He asks with an incredulous face.

"Because, Mulder, you are a child at heart." He chuckles. "Says the girl who was faking sleep." Oh, he had me. I quickly change the subject.

"What do you got there," I point at the tray he is carrying. "Oh, this? This is for me and Cc." I hear Cc giggle. "Yeah, we worked hard on breakfast. Mulder burnt himself twice!" I looked at Mulder. He stood proud. He resembled somewhat of a super hero. He obviously was in Cc's eyes, and you know what, he was in mine as well.

"Well, if Mulder ever wants to 'cuddle' he will share his breakfast." I say cuddle with a little more emphasis than needed. I am careful with child ears, however, I know her parents aren't all that elusive with the subject. Regardless, I want her to idolize me as long as she can. The little innuendo slips past Cc, but Mulder catches it, of course.

"Ok, we can share. I put together the salad bowl for you. I even chopped up the banana's and strawberries. Don't worry, I used a butter knife," she says quickly when I raise my eyebrow.

"Well, thank you for the fruit bowl, baby. And thank you, Mulder, for the bacon." He knows how I love bacon. It is my hidden pleasure, and he knows it. "What, I don't get a loving nickname?" He grabs dramatically at his heart. I give him my famous eye roll.

After breakfast, Mulder cleans the kitchen, and we all sit down to watch a movie. Cc sits at the end of the couch next to me, while I curl up to Mulder with my head on his shoulder. We have my comforter thrown over us, and this moment couldn't be any more tender.

Half way through the movie, I look over at Cc, and she is asleep on my legs. Her mouth is hanging open and hands clutching her teddy bear. I look up at Mulder and he smiles at me. He swiftly, but smoothly, plants a kiss on my forehead.

"When does her mother come and get her," he questions me. "Well, she should arrive here later tonight," I reply sadly. I loved the closeness she brought between Mulder and me. It was a weekend I would always hold close to my heart.

"I am really going to miss her. She is a little ray of sunshine." Oh, he has no idea. "Yeah, that is only because she adores you and is unfamiliar with you. I have seen her temper tantrums. They aren't all butterflies and rainbows."

He laughs at me, but I am dead serious. The girl knows how to give an impressive fit. At first, I used to give into her antics. Eventually, Charlie and Bethany had made it clear to me to stand my ground. It was hard, I wanted to be the cool aunt, but it needed to happen. I know Cc would still love me, but it still broke my heart.

"Well, I wouldn't mind spending time like this with you two again. It was a nice weekend, Scully, and we should do it more often." I nod my head in agreement.

It would probably be different, seeing as we don't have children. I sadden at this fact. Even if we decided we wanted a baby, I was still barren. I couldn't give him a child. This fact breaks my heart. Adoption was an option, but it wasn't nearly the same. My mood dramatically changes. Mulder can feel me shutting down.

He wraps me in a comfortable hug. I know he regrets bringing up the subject, and it was purely an accident. "As long as I have you, Scully, I am happy. A child is merely a bonus, but I can live just as happily without."

I blush. Mulder was being sweet and tender. He had admitted that he wanted a child with me, which only meant one thing. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. I smile at this fact. We wanted the same things, and that was a giant step in the right direction.

"Me too, Mulder," I gently say.

TBC...

Please review.

RED


End file.
